1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nozzle plate of a liquid jetting apparatus, in which nozzles are formed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In liquid jetting apparatuses such as an ink-jet head, a plate made of a synthetic resin has been widely used for a nozzle plate in which nozzles are to be formed. However, the nozzle plate made of a synthetic resin material has a low strength or rigidity, and is soft. Therefore, a jetting surface is susceptible to wearing due to contact with a paper, and also susceptible to be damaged.
In this regard, a nozzle plate in which a metal layer is stacked on a resin layer in which the nozzles are to be formed, with a purpose of protecting and reinforcing a jetting surface, has hitherto been proposed. For instance, Japanese Patent No. 3108771 Publication discloses an ink-jet head in which a metal plate is stuck to a jetting surface of a head substrate made of a polymeric resin material, wherein a plurality of nozzles is opened in the jetting surface. Holes corresponding to the nozzles are formed in advance in the metal plate, and the metal plate is adhered to the head substrate. Accordingly, an area around jetting ports of the each of the nozzles is enclosed by the metal plate and is protected.